Minutemon
by LovecraftianThoughts
Summary: Just two Pokemon trying to pull off a Guild's job. What can possibly go wrong?


The night was warm and young in Respite City. It was alive with Pokemon young and old, native and new. This menagerie, however, leads to those with both good and malicious ideals calling the city home. But as for that, it's too early to show. Perhaps it's better to start at a more reasonable pace.  
Take the Lunar Park for example. Thought it was nice during the day, the park showed its highlights in the darkness. A vast field of light secreting from the lanterns that hung from the trees: small, but just enough to brighten up the paths that crossed each other. And moving along one of these was a rather strange Lucario, keeping to himself among the many Pokemon that crossed his path. Not seen, not heard, he was a mere shadow in broad light.  
Sitting under a tree near the pathway was an unusually colored Pignite, in all its chubbiness. He was exhausted from running several city blocks and was heavily breathing. He wasn't obese, but he sure was overweight. Closing his eyes, he tried to slow down his breathing gradually. His body was shivering. He looked around at the surroundings and opened his bag. Looking inward, he smirked through his panting. He got away with the petty theft of a piece of jewelry that he stole from a merchant.  
And as the Lucario walked, he soon noticed the Pignite with his large jewel-filled sack. The price tag was still attached to the gleaming gem: a thief! As much as the Aura Pokemon didn't want to start an unnecessary fight, he knew it would be the right thing to do. So with a quiet, but firm voice, he told the Pignite, "Hey. Please go put that back..."  
The Pignite looked up, and gasped as he looked at the Lucario towering over him. "Uhh...h-hi.." He stuttered. The Pignite's face was filled with fear. "P-put what b-back?" he said, trying to be deceptive. He closed his bag, clutching it.  
"The jewel. I'm not stupid. I saw that the jewel still had the tag on it." The Lucario looked around, and no one really noticed. With a sigh of relief, he continued. "Look, just put it back. I'm not telling, just between you and me.  
The Pignite glanced to the side, trying to see if he should run. He thought to himself, _Ugh... If I try to run, this guy's probably going to beat me mercilessly...But there's still a chance if I..._ "Y-You promise you won't tell?" He said in a rather desperate tone.  
"If you had the aura, you'd see I'm not lying" the Lucario replied with a small smirk. "But just to make sure, I'll have to escort you...unless you want to do something about it."  
The Pignite contemplated his options. _Hmmm... If I get escorted, he might turn me in. But I'll at least have a chance if I make a dash for it..._ "Ok...ok...I'll put it back..." He began to walk the way he came. The Lucario slowly followed, trying to keep his steps quietly. He made sure to keep a close eye on the Pignite.  
The Fire Pig Pokemon's tail curled up and his ears drooped as he grew more nervous with every step. In all the years of his thievery, he had never been caught, nevermind the fact that he was being taken back to the scene of the crime. His previous confidence eroded, like dry sand in the wind.  
That feeling was soon felt by the Lucario, which started to make him regret the decision he just made. _What if he needs the money to survive?_ he pondered. _No...if anything..._ He kept to himself, hoping the Pignite didn't notice as they got to the store where the jewel came from. "Well, I can see no one is really in there. The shopkeep must be on a break or something. In and out, and I'll keep watch. 'Kay?"  
"O-Ok..." the Pignite whimpered. Upon entering the store, he though in his own mind, _Oh thank Arceus...the Smeargle that runs the place isn't here... I just need to put it back right here on this shelf annnnndd...  
_ As soon as he put the gem back on the shelf, he felt something brush down his back. Looking behind, the Smeargle was glaring at him. _Oh crap..._ he thought in his mind. His body was frozen with fear.  
The Smeargle was going to speak, but not before he immediately froze. The Painter Pokemon then fell, the Lucario behind him. "That should be a small bit of amnesia. Good thing there are no cameras, either..."  
The Pignite released a breath of relief...after a few seconds of feeling a cold sweat, he uttered "T-Thank you...fellow... What is your name?"  
"Vaddix...or Vad if you want. Yours?" The Lucario looked down at the Fire Pig Pokemon in quiet curiosity, and shyly held out his paw, which possessed a curved spike.  
"Lowie is my street name... But you can call me Louis."  
"Ok, Louis. Do you..." _How do I say this?_ "Have somewhere to live?"  
Louis looked down in humiliation, ears drooping, being self-conscious of the answer. "I-I just live in abandoned buildings."  
It seemed Vad was right. Louis didn't have a home. "Well...I do have another room where I live. I guess if you want..." he got a bit nervous to say the last part, his ears drooping slightly. "I can let you stay with me."  
"W-With you?" A glimmer of hope shone on Louis' face.  
Vaddix gave a brief, single nod. "Yeah."  
"I would l-like that!" Louis exclaimed. "T-Thank you..."  
"Then it's done. And also, you're sort of leaving me hanging." Vad still had his paw out, offering a small shake to Louis.  
Louis eagerly extended his hoof into the paw of Vad, and shook it, shaking exactly 3 times.  
"About time." Vade gave a small chuckle afterward and then motioned for them to leave. "Better go while the Smeargle is still out."  
"Ah yes, that's what I was thinking." Louis and Vad hurried out of the store. The two Pokemon slowly moved throughout the city, keeping to themselves until they got to a small, but nice-looking residence. "Well...after you," Vad spoke.  
"Oh ok..." Louis said softly. _Well... this place is pretty nice~_ thought Louis. He looked upon the doorway, noticing how it had a handle that his hooves couldn't use. Well, he couldn't open the door with one hoof. _Oh darn it... I have to use both of my hooves.  
_ "S-Sorry!" Vaddix opened the door for him. "Forgot about the hooves." He twisted the doorknob and opened the door as it made a slight squeaking sound. _Ugh..._ _that always gets on my nerves..._ Louis thought. He stepped in slowly, looking around at the interior of the house. The floors had a thin, bright red carpet, and the walls had a diamond pattern on it. There were a fireplace and a set of brown leather furniture. The bay windows had a little bit of condensation on them, scattering the light from the city that shined through. _Wow... it's even better than I expected!_ He said to himself.  
"I-It's not much, but it's the least I can do. Your room is to the right of mine," Vaddix explained. He gave a sheepish smile before walking to his own room, quietly shutting the door behind.  
"Oh ok..." Louis nonchalantly said with a little nod. _Wow... this is something that I've never been able to enjoy for a long time._ He contemplated. Suddenly, his deep stomach glowered. _Ah darn it... I haven't had anything to eat today. Maybe this guy has some food in the kitchen?_ He moved his body toward the kitchen, noting the various new appliances that occupied it. Louis' mouth salivated at the thought of eating, something he really enjoys. _Hmmm... I could certainly eat anything with mayonnaise._ Louis opened the cupboard, and lo and behold: a jar of mayonnaise and a package of bread. _Score!_ He exclaimed in his mind. Grabbing a knife that he was able to grip, and four slices of bread, he made two sandwiches... composed entirely of mayonnaise.  
The Pignite than heard a quiet sigh as Vaddix came back out of his room, who saw him holding his holy mayo sandwich. "Haha. I guess I can join you in your little 'feast,' yes?" The Lucario walked over to the fridge and got out a small tomato and some white cheese. "Louis, can you just toast two slices of bread for me please?"  
 _Oh darn... now someone knows about my unfathomable unhealthy diet._ "Oh! Uhh...sure thing!" he diligently spoke. Louis grabbed the bag of bread, and emptied out two slices, inserting them into the toaster. Pushing down the lever, the toaster clicked, and the toaster was set to medium dark. _Wait... I could have just cooked it myself...because I'm a Fire-type. But I know it's probably not a good idea to use any moves inside a building.  
"_Thanks bud." Vad made himself his own sandwich from the tomato and cheese, and it honestly looked more...normal, compared to Louis' choice. "I'll set the table for us." And he then went to work, taking out two small mats and putting them on the oak table. Vaddix then pushed out two chairs for himself and Louis. "Well, _bon appetito_ I guess."  
Louis comfortable sat down in this chair, his body facing the Lucario. He took a big bite out of his mayonnaise sandwich, absentmindedly looking at his plate, pondering.  
"Are you okay, Lowie?" Vad asked after taking a bit of his own. "You seem...worried." The two Pokemon continued to eat.  
"Oh! I'm ok. It's just that I'm wondering if I'm going to have to pay rent to live here," Louis explained. "The issue is, it's unlikely that someone will hire a guy like me..." The Pignite had a bad reputation for theft, and lived with the stigma.  
"Rent? Arceus no! You're living here for free, and I'm making sure of that." Vaddix gave him a stern look after finishing up his meal. "Though there _is_ something I do need help with. Mind if I explain?"  
"Soooo... what do I have to help you with?" Louis asked, looking intrigued.  
"So you know how this city doesn't have a Guild or Rescue Team, yes? Too little Pokemon who care. Well, I want to do something about that." The Aura Pokemon smiled as he continued. "Think of it: You. Me. A team! We can accomplish so much together, Louis! Don't you want to make this city better?"  
Louis thought about it for a moment. _This...this is a chance to redeem myself! Thank you, Arceus!_ "If being part of this team will clear my reputation, count me in," said Louis, with a joyful smile.  
Vaddix beamed for the first time since they met. "Thank you so much! I know we're gonna be an awesome team. But what to call ourselves?" Vaddix looked down, trying to think of a new name for the new duo.  
"The Minutemon!" Louis chimed. "It's a compound word of _minute_ and _Pokemon_ , because we'd be ready to battle in a minute's notice."  
"Hm...I like it. It's settled then," Vad spoke with enthusiasm, putting his paw over Louis' hoof. "From now on...we're the Minutemon!"  
Louis joyously put his over hoof on Vad's paw. "I'm so glad we are! And Vad, I promise to do my best."  
"And so will I. I'll try not to be a burden" Vaddix replied with a wink.  
"Oh! Hehe..." Louis chuckled. _Well...Now begins the greatest challenge of my life. I hope to Arceus that I'm not going to screw this up..._ "Thank you for all of this, Vad. I know we've only known each other for 3 hours...but you've given me a path towards the right way." The Fire Pig Pokemon's eyes became watery as he overwhelmed with emotion.  
"No problem, Louis. I'm happy I helped you with this." _Perhaps...I can try to find them with his help._ Vad thought, and without a second one, gave Louis a brief hug. "Well, best we get to sleep. You remember your room, right?'  
"Ah yes... I remember where my room is," Louis spoke. "But I do have a question..."  
"Ask away."  
"Do you have a bunch of pillows so I can prop myself up while lying down? My species sometimes die in their sleep of suffocation if they lie flat on their backs." _Although Croconaws and Quilladins have the same problem as well..._ Louis thought.  
"I think I do have a few in my room. Hold on a second." Vad went back to his room, and after half a minute, came back out with a few pillows. "Are these enough?"  
"Ah yes! They're plentiful!" Louis clapped his hooved in satisfaction. After handing them over, Vaddix playfully bowed. "Thank you, thank you~! Well, night." Vad gave a small boop on Louis' snout before returning to his room for good.  
After Vad went to bed, Louis drudged over to his own room, and laid himself on the bed. _Sigh...I'd better get some rest... Tomorrow's the start of another day. If so much can happen in 3 hours, who knows what'll happen in 24._


End file.
